1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a physiological good and more particularly to a physiological tampon having an absorbent material which can be easily vaginally inserted.
2. Description of Related Art
There are two types of tampons which are mostly used at present. One is an applicator type and the other is a finger type.
The applicator type tampon, as shown in FIG. 7, includes an outer barrel 3 for accommodating therein an absorbent material 2, and an inner barrel 4 which can be inserted into the outer barrel 3. The inner barrel 4 is provided with a tiny hole formed along its axis. This tiny hole serves as an aperture through which a pull string 5 is tensioned between the absorbent material 2 at the interior of the outer barrel 3 and end portion of an inner barrel 4. The absorbent material 2 used here is formed of an absorbent fiber compressed into a cylindrical shape.
Therefore, insertion of the applicator type tampon 1 is carried out in such a manner as shown in FIG. 8. That is, the base of outer barrel 3 is clamped with the thumb and the middle finger. Then, the index finger is abutted against an end face of the inner barrel. After the outer barrel 3 is inserted into and correctly positioned in a predetermined place of the body, preferably partially within the vagina, the inner barrel 4 is pushed in toward the outer barrel 4 with the index finger. Then, the absorbent material 2 accommodated in the outer barrel 3 is pushed out of the outer barrel 3 and inserted into a predetermined place of the body, preferably an upper portion of the vagina adjacent the cervix. Thereafter, the outer and inner barrels 3 and 4 are withdrawn from their partial insertions, thereby correctly setting the tampon in place.
On the other hand, the finger type tampon does not have an applicator. It merely comprises an absorbent material 2 and a pull-string 5 (see FIG. 9). When in use, the absorbent material 2 is directly set in place.
As the conventional tampon 1 of any of the above-mentioned types is difficult to set in place, such tampons 1 are not widespread among the general female population. It has heretofore been mentioned that, among them, a plastic applicator type tampon shown in FIG. 7 is comparatively effective for placement.
However, in the conventional applicator type tampon 1, a lump of cotton forming the absorbent material 2 is obliged to advance while being contacted with the wall of the vagina when the absorbent material 2 is pushed out of the applicator. Accordingly, frictional resistance between the absorbent material 2 and the wall of the vagina becomes great. In addition, it is difficult to fix the inserting direction when the tampon is inserted along the path of the vagina having a flat configuration in section. For these reasons, the conventional applicator type tampon 1 is difficult to use when inserting a tampon smoothly into a predetermined place.